Liburan ke Indonesia
by Yukichi Neuchi
Summary: .::. Bagaimana liburan ke Indonesia'nya naruto DKK? apakah gaje/ oon/ goblok/ dll...? cari tau lah di sini... Ripppiiieeeewwwwwwwwww
1. Prolouge

**Present by Yukichi Neuchi**

**Naruto kan Punya Mashashi- sama**

**kalo liburan ke indo punya yuki-chan..**

**fic ke 3 yuki-chan **

**SELAMAT MEMBACA~**

**

* * *

**

**~ Liburan Ke Indonesia ~**

**Okokokokokokokokok**

**~Fic ini yang ke 3 jdi tdk th bagus apa enggak~**

**Peran Utama :**

**~ Naruto**

**~ Sakura**

**~ Sasuke**

**~ Kiba**

**~ Hinata**

**~ Neji**

**~ tenten**

**~ lee**

**~ Shikamaru**

**~ ino**

**Memang tdk lengkap tpi ini yang utama….**

**To the story bukan laptop !!**

**

* * *

**

Pada pagi yang cerah di Konoha lagi summer break untuk semua orang. Dan banyak anak-anak ( UAPHAHHH???!!!!) (map soriiii) ralat remaja-remaja mau pergi ke luar bumi konoha ayok ! kita lihat apa yang mreka bicarakan -?- (siapa?) ( remaja.)

"euy !!! kita mau pergi kemana?" triak Naruto yup ! benar ini crita ninja-ninjaan -?- ( orang biasa critanya smua mampu)

" hn" kata -you know who- yup ! bener ayam emo

"ke perternakan serangga " kata anak serangga alias Shino

"ke perternakan ajning " kata Kiba ( sorry author males tuli cirri cirinya banyak masalahnya nanti.)

"ke rumah sasuke!" kata duo sasu maniac ( baca: Sakura dan Ino)

"ogah !! gue itu mau ke tempat permandian ajah !!" kata orang yang dating tidak di undang pulang KERE di antar biasa di panggil -Ero-sennin / pervy Sage / Jiraya/ …..-

"ERO-SENNIN NGAPAIN DI SINI INI KAN KHUSUS REMAJA!!!" teriak Naruto. Jiraya langsung pergi karena takut di rasengan naruto yah gimana muridnya yang ngajarin rasengan itu Minato lha naruto kan anaknya minato dua duanya menyeramkan… hiiiih

* * *

~ on the other side…~

Minato dan naruto dateng ke rumah author

" YUKI BAKA !!!! LU BILANG APA KE KITA??!!!" Tanya MINANARU serempak

" Salahin orang yang bilang kau kejam dungkkkk saya kan masil kechiil saya ikud-ikud ajah…" Kata Yuki Shanthaii

" oh.. ya sudah Thaaa" kata Minato

" Ja…" kata Naruto ( bner gak ja'ne itu : dada??) Smua sweat dropped

* * *

-back to naruto's world-

" Gimana Kalau ke Indonesia?" tnya Tenten

"luar negri wah enak yahhh…" komen sakura

"Terlalu jauh gaq stuju" kata Chouji Shino? Cuma angguk-angguk tanda stuju…

"ya udah kita tinggal ajah…." Kata Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba, Hinata, Neji, tenten, lee, Shikamaru, ino serempak.

"ya udah ke bandara Inernasional Konoha yhooow… mana uangnya aku yang pesen kita di situ selama 3 minggu ok?" Tanya Naruto

"ok !" kata Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba, Hinata, Neji, tenten, lee, Shikamaru, ino serempak.

* * *

-Bandara Internasional Konoha ( BIK )-

" HOI KAPAN SIH DATENGNYA??!!!" kata Sasuke gaje 1 bandara kedengeran cewe cewe langsung nengok lalu

"KYAAAAAA guuuuaaaaanteeeenga buangetzzz!!" teriak semua cewe dengan sekejap sasuke lari kaya main kejar kejaran tpi ini kebalik seharusnya orang 1 ngejar yang laen di kejar tpi ini di balik malanya…. Tidak !!! hohohoho -di chidori-

"Sasuke ayo masuk bentar lagi!!!!" teriak Neji sambil masuk ke bandara ruang chek in? pokoknya buat narok bagasi koper-koper lah ! Sasuke langsung nlinep ke tengah-tengah ngasiin tiketnya buat di cek abis itu keburu masuk di tunggu temenya

"ah… lumayan lah kira kira 1 kilo… lumayan lumaya…" kata Sasuke

"ampun Sas… kalo mau olahraga jangan begitu caranya… kalo gaq kuat elo gaq mungkin hidup lagi loe udah di keroyooook mendokusei…(merepotkan….)" kata shikamaru si rambut nanas apeg,busuk –di cekek Shikka-

"ya udah…" kata Sasuke

* * *

-Di Pesawat-

.

.

.

.

.

" a!!!! a!!! a!!!! A!!!!" terdengar teriakan gaje dari Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten

"hoam…" kata Shikamaru ( biasa kerjaanya ngantuk)

"ini TV apa tv sih ? kok adanya Cuma cartun cartun aja trus Disney chanel huih !! jelek semua" kata Naruto

"zzzz…. 1 ditambah 1 sama dengan 4568924894 -?-zzzz… 12 di kali 12 sama dengan 441 -?- zzzz…. Papiii, tolong.. aku di pesawat takut jatoh… -?- zzz…. Berenang di pulau tomat, makan pulaunya, minun lautnya, jadikan aku tomatnya -?- biar aku makan diriku sendiri -?-zzzz… WAAAAAAAA!!!!! JETCOASTER !!! TAKUT !!!!-?-" kata Sasuke yang ½ bangun alias sambil ngorok yang akhirnya bangun smua ngeliatin rombonganya naruto gaje-gaje sih orangnya… apalagi Sasuke and the girls… gaje banget -?-

"jes jes jes tut tut tuuuuut tuuuuuut " suara ketuuuut-?- ralat suara pramugari yang terlalu gaje.. (Shizune, Kurenai)

"ada yhangk mahu behlih??" Tanya Kurenai dengan merayu rayu dan deket rombongan ada Asuma wuih !! langsung nosebleed gila! Udah 12 jam di langit ( kan jauh dari jepang ke indo…)

* * *

-Jakarta 1st stop-

Jgn lupa udah di tuker uangnya..

" Sas loe booking di mana?" Tanya Kiba

"Mercury Ancol." Kata Sasuke tenang terus mereka langsung nyiapin taxi 3

* * *

-Taxi 1-

" Mas Anjing kenapa di bawa?" Kata pak supir panggil aja dongdong -?-

"woof woof grrrr oingk! -?- meow!-?- " Kata Akamaru ( arti : dank au ngapain nyetir pak dodol dodol enak ku makan aja!!)

"ya ya" kata pak dongdong takuuut (sejak kapan manusia bisa bahasa binatang?)

"Ada yang jual ramen gaq ya?" Tanya Naruto

"ada yang jual barang bekas Sasuke enggak?" Tanya Sakura

"Ada acar penjualan Fangirls gaq ya??" Tanya Sasuke….

* * *

-taxi 2-

" Masa **muda** sangat menyenangkan… karean orang **muda** sangat **muda** orang yang ter**muda **adalah orang yang memiliki banyak masa **muda** dan semangat **muda** dan banyak orang **mud-**" ceramah lee dipotong dengan tenten.

"lee!! Diem kenapa sih !! emang loe muda tapi loe bilang muda terus jadi bayi tau rasa loe!!!" kata tenten.

"Sudahlah…" kata Neji "pak agak cepet ya pak males nih duduk terus" sambung dulu

"bentar ya diiiik… pak **Dora**_**bolong**_ akan tidur dulu oh ya anak perempuan itu kok diem aja" Tanya pak dorabolong ke Hinata

"umm…" kata Hinata sambil memainkan tangannya.

* * *

-taxi 3-

" mas, mbak mau pacaran ya?" Tanya pak gondrong

"PAK JANGAN MACEM MACEM SAYA TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MAU SAMA ORANG YANG IQNYA TINGGI TAPI MALAS!!! JADI JANGAN PERNAH BILANG KALAU DIA PACARKU MENGERTI ??!!!" bentak Ino

"ya ya mbak.. " kata pak gondrong

"hoam…" kata shikamaru..

* * *

Ok…

Yuki-chan bingung caranya ngliat review caranya gimana?

Misalnya ada yang ngerivew..?

Next!

Yuki-chan akan menceritakan di hotel ngapain ok?

Sori kalo kurang gaje sama terlalu pendek..

Yuki-chan lom bisa panjang panjang…

Pleace review..


	2. Chapter 1: Kenapa Sih Kamu ?

**Ok yuki-chan dapet tips-tips yang bagus…**

**Yuki-chan enggak usah panjang lebar nyeritain langsung aja yah?**

**Ok to the story !**

**( no Pairing )**

**( and yuki-chan gak pernah ke mercury hotel jadinya mercury hotel dijadi'in ala yuki-chan – digantur sama yang punya mercury- thx!)**

**Chapter 1: Kenapa sih Kamu?**

**

* * *

  
**

Mereka pun sudah sampai ke mercury hotel. Sasuke langsung ke lobby untuk minta 5 kamar yang biasa twin bed room gak mahal-mahal lah…

"Dengan nama Sasuke Uchiha." Kata Sasuke

"Oh, Sasuke Uchiha memesan 5 kamar twin bed room yah berapa lama pak?" Tanya ibu itu

"1 minggu." Kata Sasuke singkat

" oh ya, kamar 101, 102, 103, 104, 105 ini kuncinya and blah blah" kata ibu itu

" ya terima kasih." Kata Sasuke

Dan mereka langsung duduk di kursi yang ada di lobby itu. Shikamaru membuka pembicaraan.

"Oke gimana kalo kamar 101 Sasuke sama Naruto?" Tanya Shikamaru

Sasuke dan Naruto bertukar pandang sehabis itu menjawab "Ya." Dengan serempak

"102 Sakura dan Ino. Bagaimana?" Tanya Neji

"Baiklah" kata sakura _'yeeeey kamarku di sebelah Sasuke-kuuuun' _ inner Sakura bersabda

"103 Kiba dan lee." Kata Shikamaru singkat

" Karena saya masih **muda** saya akan menerima apapun karena saya masih mempunyai semangat **muda ** yang sangat **muda** jadi saya akan menerima apapun selama saya masih **muda** karena masa **mu-**" kata panjang lebar lee di potong dengan neji

"104 Hinata dan Tenten" kata Neji

"Neji-nii san neji-niisan kok langsung berkata tidak memikir dulu" Tanya Hinata

"oh, aku udah punya catatan di sini." Kata Neji

* * *

-Kamar 101-

"hoam.. ada seven eleven gak ya di sini? Mau beli ramen nih!" kata Naruto

"Dobe, enggak ada waktu untuk beli itu, kita cari makan dulu." Kata Sasuke

"Lha kan di mini market ada makanan kok susah amat?" Tanya Naruto

Sasuke ,sasuke makanya kalo ngomong mikir dulu. –di chidori-

"ah bodo ah!" Kata Sasuke

* * *

-kamar 102-

"Enak aja Sasuke pasti akan milih aku sebagai pacarnya." Kata Sakura

"Huh! Sasuke pasti langsung ngomong 'KERE' kalo kamu jadi pacarnya kayak aku dong dia pasti bilang ya" kata Ino panjang sempit-?-

"Ogah!"

"iya!"

"Ogah!"

"iya!"

"Ogah!"

"iya!"

"Ogah!"

"iya!"

"shhtttt!!!!" kata kamar 101 dan 103

"Sori.." kata Ino dan Sakura

"uh gara-gara loe no!" Kata Sakura

"elo!" kata Ino

"elo!"

"elo!"

"elo!"

"elo!"

"shhht"Kata kamar sebelah

* * *

-kamar 103-

"Ayo kita keluarkan semangat **muda** kita supaya walaupun kita tambah umur (utk lee & gai ngomong tua itu haram)kita masih mempunyai kekuatan **muda** seperti masih bisa ngomong-" Kata lee sambil muterin kamar lari-lari maksudnya

"LEE KU KIRA KAMU ENGGAK SE CEREWET INI!! KAU MEMANG PANTAS DI JODOHIN SAMA SAKURA SAMA SAMA CEREWET!" Kata Kiba marah besar

"WOI KIB LOE KU KAWININ SAMA HINATA LANGUNG LOE !" teriak Sakura dari sebelah

"GAK PA PA AKU MALAH TAMBAH SENENG KOK !" kata Kiba sambil nyengir nyengir gaje..

* * *

-kamar 104-

"…."

"hyaaat!!!" suara yang di keluarkan tenten

"…."

"hah? Hinata napa loe?"Tanya Tenten cemas "Kamu kenapa liat foto Naruto?" Tanya tenten

"…."

1.

2.

3.

"Lho Hinata kenapa loe langsung pingsan?"Tanya Tenten kepada Hinata yang pingsan

Sebenarnya Hinata pingsan karena dia lagi liat google fotonya Naruto HOT banget nah Tenten tau kalo itu naruto. ditanyain, ketauan deh! Karena ketauan itu makanya pingsan ayo kita semua sweat drop!!

* * *

-kamar 105-

"Oi shik! Kita makanya gimana?" Tanya Neji

"…." No Answer

"Shik!"

"…."

"Shik!"

"…."

"SHIKAMARUUU!!!"

"…."

"WOI SHIKAMARU ADA TEMARI TUH MANGGIL!!" bujuk Neji

"hah? Mana dia?" Tanya Shikamaru langsung bangun

"Dasar! Kalo ada temari langsung tegap. Kita makan gimana nih?" Tanya Neji

"Ya udah lah kita kumpul aja!" Kata Shikamaru sambil berdiri.

* * *

"KFC!" kata Hinata *tumbennn*

"MK trendy!" Kata Sakura MK trendy itu restoran yang ada di Thailand favoritnya author!

"Sak! MK Trendy di Indonesia enggak ada.." Kata Naruto

"um.. ma-makan di-di ho-ho-ho-hotel sa-sa-sa-saja" Kata Hinata

"Stuju!" Kata semua sambil mengangkat tangan

* * *

"Rujak manis -?- 4, Hamburger 6, Orange juice 9 Tomato *busuk* juice 1" Kata Sakura panjang lebar

" ya sebentar ya" kata pelayan itu.

"Sak sejak kapan kau suka rujak manis?" Tanya Lee

"Rujak manis kan sama aja sama Fruit Salad." Kata Sakura

"oh…" kata Lee Mengangguk angguk padahal gak ngerti

"tomat….tomat…tomat.." kata Sasuke yang lagi tidur semua sweatdrop

"Oke hari ini mau ngapain?" Tanya Naruto

"Monas!" kata Sakura

"Tomat!" kata Sasuke

"Anggrek!" Kata Ino

"hah? Anggrek?"Tanya semua minus Ino serempak

"Anggrek mall gitu loh.. itu kan juga lumayan deket dari sini sih.." kata Ino

* * *

"LEE!! GAK USAH GERAK GERAK KENAPA SIH??!!!" teriak Neji Kesel

"Salah Sendiri mangku Salahin Naruto tuh enak-enak duduk di depan" Kata Lee

"kan aku yang bayar jadi perlu yang nyaman dongk!" Kata Naruto

"Sabar lah.. 2 menit lagi udah sampe" kata Shikamaru santai.

* * *

"Enggak Ino babi Sasuke itu punya Gue!"Kata Sakura

"Gue!" Kata Ino

"Gue!"

"Gue!"

"Gue!"

"Gue!"

"Gue!"Kata Tenten

"hah?" Kata Sakura,Ino bingung

"Gue muak kalian ngrebutin Sasuke terus kenapa enggak Kiba kek, Lee kek, Shikamaru kek, Naruto kek, Neji kek." Kata Tenten waktu tenten ngomong Neji dia ber blushing ria..

"Naruto.." Kata Hinata sambil blushing dan memainkan tanganya non stop! Suaranya keciiil banget sampe gak bisa di denger

* * *

"Ah… Dah sampe…eh ! semua bawa jaket kan?" Tanya Naruto

"Bawa kok emang kenapa emangnya?" Kata Sasuke

"Goblok juga kamu Sas aku denger di anggrek ada Ice Skating Maksudnya Naruto kita main di situ." Jelas Shikamaru

"oh, ya udah ayo!" ajak tenten

* * *

Mereka pun ke lantai 4 ( kalo enggak salah) untuk main ice skating. Merek sudah menyiapkan semuanya bla,bla tetapi kiba sama lee gak ikut, kasihan kiba anjingnya harus di umpetin. Dan lee gak pernah main sepatu roda makanya gak bisa. Namun yang lain asyik menunggu pintu terbuka habis di bersihin akhirnya mereka masuk dan ber ice skating

"Wadow!!!" Kata Sakura yang kebetulan di depanya Naruto dia jatuh ke belakang Naruto menangkapnya tetapi…

"eh !! Nar! Gak usah pegang-pegang napa??!!!" Kata Sakura 'kalo Sasuke sih gak apa-apa.' Tambahnya di dalam hati.

"kalo gaq gue pegang loe udah jatoh minta tolong semua huh dasar perempuan" Kata Naruto (author di sini ganti sikap Naruto yang suka Sakura itu)

"eh? Napa dia? Biasanya malah bersujud di depanmu." Kata Ino bingung

"gue juga bingung." Kata Sakura.

"OI! Author! Naruto kenapa kok aneh banget?" Tanya Ino

"ealah.. ya tanyain aja kalo ku jawab nanti aku di rasengan." Kata Author

Hal itu berlangsung lama.. tidak ada yang tahu.. 1 hari beda sikap aneh ya? Pada hari berikutnya…

"Hei! Kita mau kemana hari ini?" Tanya Naruto

"Oke nar kenapa sih loe 2 hari ini?" Tanya Sasuke to the point

"…" Naruto tetap diam

* * *

**ARIGATO MINNA!!! THX ALL!!! TERIMAKASIH SEMUANYA!!!!**

Yukichi: arigato untuk **SasuSaku 'Lady-chan'** yang udah review… thngk you for th 100000000 times ^^

Sasuke: berlebihan kale…

Yukichi: Okay Minna!! Saya meng update cerita ini setiap 1 minggu ato 2 minggu dsb yang pasti nge updatenya weekend! Okay friends and all!! Mind to review? Apa yang kurang?? Please tell me…

**Ok voting voting…**

** dkk mau kemana nantinya?**

** aja?**

** mau panjang ato pendek?**

** selanjutnya 1 chap langsung pergi ke tempat laen?**

** di kasih spoiler gaq? Cuma untuk pergi kekota mana ajah ?**

**Oya Yuki-chan kasi **_**spoiler**__**yang gak penting **_** setiap 1 minggu pergi ke kota laen!**

**ONCE AGAIN THANK YOU MINNA!!**


	3. Chapter 2: Gini lho Ceritanya

**Yuki-chan mau terimakasih buat yang udah baca en udah review.**

**Nah ini lah chapter dua…**

**^^v**

**Chapter 2 : Gini loh ceritanya**

**

* * *

**

"…." Naruto tetap diam

"Kenapa Nar?" Tanya Tenten

"ano… aku punya mimpi aneeeeh banget aku bingungg banget jadilah Naruto baru." Kata Naruto tidak masuk akal tapi beneran

"hah?" Tanya semua minus Naruto serempak

"suer!" Kata Naruto

"by the way ke ancol yuk!" ajak Naruto

"enggak ah! Males kamaaaa gitu lho!" kata Shikamaru

"boleh aja." Kata semua serempak

"eh! Naik apa tapi?" Tanya Sakura

* * *

"Pak -?- Konan, BENERAN DONG! DUFAN KOK LAMA BANGET??!!" amuk Neji

"pak, pak mu! AKU PEREMPUAN OON!!!" bentak konan

"lha Konan kan nama cowo..?" Kata Shikamaru

"Saya memimpikan pacar saya yang paling*enggak* gantuuueeeng dengan gaya seperti detectuv Konan ia selalu memanggilku-" (ngerti gak? Gak apa apa author juga gak ngerti –lha?-)

"wahh udah pacaran yah? Semangat muda nya membara… KELUARKAN-" gues who?

PYAARRR

Lee di tending keluar dari taxi lewat kaca CPD

"giam kalau tidak kalian berakhir seperti dia!" bentak Konan

* * *

"Kyaa! Sasuke-kun is the best!" Kata Sakura

"Naruto-kun is better than Sasuke – baka!!" Teriak Hianta

WAIT??!!! TERIAKK??!!!

OMG –OH MY GOD!! HINATA TERIAK??!!! OUKEH PEMIRSA HINATA FC MASUK KE CPU SAYA ULANGI LAGI CPU (**C**u**P**u yo**U**) BUKAN UGD -?- ANTI HINATA KEPAR KEPAR KAYAK IKAN DI SEMBELIH -?- YUKICHI NEUCHI FC -?- MINTA TANDA TANGAN AKU -?-!! (aku baru inget aq gak punya fans… hwhwhw who cares?) DAN ANTI NYA LANGSUNG PERSIAPAN UNTUK MELEDAK KAN KOMPUTER SAYA DAN SAYA BILANG!! "JANGGGGAAAAAAN!!!! UDUL GOBLOKK!!! INI KOMPUTER SATU SATUNYA TAUKK!!!!" AUTHOR LANGSUNG NEMBAK –NEMBAK ANTINYA PAKE SHOTGUN -?- DI TANGAN KANAN MAGNUM DI TANGAN KIRI. MAGNUMNYA DI BUANG KARENA AUTHOR GAK SUKA ES KRIM MAGNUM -?- (may I tell you 'APA HUBUNGANYAAA??!!!' )

"Neji-kun!"

* * *

"Brapa un?"

"9 orang"

"lha mana orangnya un?

"diem lu!"

"1.000.000 un!"

"Say whaaattt??!!!" heh tumben Sasuke bisa ngomong inggris.. yak ini percakapan Sasuke dan Deidara

"salahin Rakuzu-Baka…"

"Halahhh nih!"

"Arigato tapi gak iklas un!"

"Ca pe de"

* * *

Suara hantu pun berbunyi…

"kyaaa!!! Hantuuu!!!!" Tenten pun berteriak

"huaaa!!! Mana??!!!!" Lee teriak teriak gaje

"lee!!! Hantunya ya elo!! Matiin gih suara hantu en senternya jangan di arahin ke kamu goblok!"

"huaaa maap!"

Yak ini ada rumah hantu

"ogah aku ke dufan!!!" dialognya naruto

"iyahh langsung ke malang yuuuk lagian kita kan mau ke malang!" ajak Sakura

"Jadi aku bayar gak ada gunanya dong?"Tanya Saskuke

"Iya" jawab mereka serempak

Sasuke pun nangis

* * *

"Chek out"

"oh ya blah blah blah"

* * *

"_pesawat huatching bau apek nomor 123 am dengan tujuan malang, silahkan masuk ke ruang tunggu. Pesawat akan take off 10 menit lagi."_

"hah! Udah diem kita udah di ruang tunggu tauk!"

* * *

"Kyaa Sasuke-kuuun…"

"Neji-kuuunn"

"Naruto-kuuun"

Sasuke, Naruto, Neji cengo cewe cewe pada ngerubungin mereka Apa kata Konoha?

* * *

Oukeeehh

Ini pendek nan lama

Hehe sori yahh…

Banyak ulangan…

Heheee…

Lebi jelek yah??

Ah gomen!

Review yah?

* * *

Dictionary

Baka : Bodoh

Kun: Suffics utk cowok

* * *

review!!!


	4. Chapter 3: Akhirnya malang, kau datang!

**Yuki-chan mau terimakasih buat yang udah baca en udah review.**

**

* * *

****Chapter 3 : Akhirnya malang, kau datang!**

"taxyyyyyy!"

"gak usah treak treak kenapa siiih?" Kata supir itu

"Kita manggil taxi bukan **becak**" Kata Sasuke

"ini taxi ala saya…" Kata pak pak itu

"geblek!" ejek Shikamaru

"oiyyy! Ayo masuuuk ! ngapain kok naik becak?" teriak Sakura dari kejauhan

* * *

(ini semua nginep di Klub Bunga yang di sebelahnya jatim park 1)

"kamar 401,402,403,404,405 mengerti?" Tanya Neji

"berenang yuuuuuuuuukk" ajak Naruto

"oe juga nar ide mu…" Kata Skura

"ya iya lahhhh Naruto Uzumaki –piiiiiiiip- gitulohhhh!" Kata Naruto

"-piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip-?" Tanya Sakura

"iya -piiiiiiiiip-." Kata Naruto

-piiiip- di sini beda dengan –piiiiiip- yang di bawah ini

* * *

Flashback

-piiiiiip-

Naruto sedang di kamar tidur dengan sasuke lagi –piiiiiip- sebenernya author gak tau maksud –piiiiip- di sini wong –piiiip- itu bukan kata ada yang ngerti gak –piiiiip- itu artinya apa? Kita intip saja…

OMG mereka sedang –piiiip- gak prcaya akuuu , author jadi iri deeeeh mau doooonnnngggg…. (jangan kotor ya kepalanya saya masih muda kagak mungkin saya bisa mendapat –piiiip-)

"Mau ikut?" Tanya Sasuke ke author

"kan saya yang nyeritain kalo saya begitu ancur nanti ceritanya, kan cerita ini gak ada aku…" jawab author

"ya udah tanggung sendiri…."

Mereka ber-piiiip- seseru mungkin… intiplah kalo gak percaya….

-piiiiip- di sini a-a-adalah… ber- beeeerrrrr-berrrrrrrrr-berrrrrr-berrrrrrrrrr ma-main –ma-main dengannnnn (author says : mau dong… saya mau minta buat aku ajaa….. ) deng- deng-dengan PS *Grubrakzzzzz* *njewer mulut author (mulut? Di jewer? Aneh dehhhhh)* *author masuk kamar*

* * *

End flash back

Mereka pun turun untuk berenang (sian-siang enaknya berenang!) langsung masuk yang suaranya cling cling -?- (DASAR KOMPUTER OON! *computer-komputer sendiri di ejek-ejek sendiri=='*) yang suaranya jebloooorrrr -?- bukan! Jebyuuuuuur bukan byuuuurrrr kalo byuuur itu suara orang mandi pake gayung tau?

" -?- " Kata Naruto yang langsung njebur (baca : mati aku kampret oon geblek gila dingin merinding kayak es krim persis di kutib)

"AMIIIINNNNN!" teriak Sakura yang juga langsung njebur

"JUMPREEEEEETTTT!" teriak Sasuke saat juga njebur, pokoknya semua njebur!

"OH MIE GHOST!" kata Tenten

"OH MIE GOT!" Kata Ino

"OH MIE GOS *ONG*!" kata Lee

"AAAAHHHH TOLOOOOONNNGGGG!" kata Hinata

"MAMIIIIHHHH, KAKAAKKKK, AKAMARUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" pasti Kiba kalo ini yang ngomong

"!" kata Shikamaru (baca : NGANTUUUUUKKKKKK BANGEEEETTTT AMPUUUUUUUUNNNNN!)

"BYAKUGAAAAAANN! HELP MEEEEEEEEEE!-?-" kata Neji

Petugas yang menjaga semua sweatdrop kubik bukan kuadrat!

* * *

Malam malam pun mereka kembali, mereka pun melihat ada orang nyanyi-nyanyi entah lagu apa mereka pun mau menyanyi

Naruto pun Memulai "Daitai itsumo doori ni. Sono kado wo magareba. Hitonami ni magire komi. Tokete kieite iku"

Sasuke melanjutkan "Boku wa michi wo nakushi. Kotoba sura nakushite shimau. Dakedo hitotsu dake wa"

Neji "Nokotteta, nokotteta. Kimi no koe ga"

Shikamaru "Warau kao mo, kao mo subete. Boku wo arukaseru. Kumo ga kireta saki wo. Mitara kitto"

Naruto "Nee, wakaru deshou? Nee, wakaru deshou?" (Lee dan kiba gak ikut nyanyi, yang cewe cewe juga nggak nyanyi)

Shikamaru "Aimai ni ikiteite mo. Kokoro ga mijyuku demo. Sore de ii hora soko ni wa. Daiji na hito ga iru"

Neji "Kimi ga mayou no nara. Boku ga michishirube ni narou. Ato ha shinjireba ii"

Naruto, Sasuke dan Neji " Tashikameru sube wa motta, Osore nai de"

Bareng-bareng "Hikari atsume sora ni hanatte iru. Kimi ni wakaru you ni. Soshite ayumu michi wo. Motto tera sou"

Naruto "Doko made mo..."

Shikamaru "Doko made mo..."

Neji "Doko made mo..."

Sasuke "Doko made mo..."

Bersama-sama" Kami koe kuchi yubisaki he todoke"

Naruto dan Shikamaru "Ima dake demo ii"

Neji dan Sasuke "Ima dake demo ii"

Music pun berhenti terdengar tepukan banyak orang.

"ARIGATO MINNA!" kata Naruto

"Terimakasih semuanya….."Kata Shikamaru

"Thank you Everybody!" Kata Neji

"hn" kata siapa lagi kalo bukan Sasuke?

* * *

**Yak sampai di sini saja…**

**Dictionary:**

**Arigato Minna:** Terimakasih semuanya/ Thank you Everybody

**Lagunya itu lagunya Michi – To You All**

**-Piiiip- yang paling atas itu : Namikaze**

**Tau kan? Minato namikaze bapaknya Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki**

**REVIIIIEEEEWWWW!**


	5. Chapter 4 : Hari Gaje

**Yuki-chan mau terimakasih buat yang udah baca en udah review.**

**Warning: Gaje, OOC, aneh, gak becus, agak lebay**

**Disclaimer: uh… Naruto bukan punya saya… punyanya Masashi kishimoto gitu lohhh…!**

**Chapter 4 : Hari Gaje

* * *

**

GG (baca: **G**rup **G**aJe bukan **G**udang **G**aram -?-) pun masuk ke kamar masing-masing

Scene gaje 1:

Paginya…

Tong!

Tong!

"ayo cepat bangun!"

Tek!

Tek!

Tek!

"NARUTO DIAM!" Bentak Sakura saat ia keluar terganggu dengan apa yang entah-di-bunyikan naruto itu dan memukulnya

Brak!

Plontang!

Krik-krik -?-

Meong!

Oingk! -?-

Hathcing! -?-

Guk-Guk! -?-

Mbeek.. -?-

Cit-cit -?-

Grok-grok -?- (suara kodok ini mah…==')

Ckiiiit!

"AAAHH!"

"Hoam…"

Krik-krik

Brak brik bruk -?-

Krik-krik

Krik-krik

Krik-krik

Krik-krik

Krik-krik *plak!*

"aduuuuh sakit… gila ah sakura! Gak usah keras-keras.…" Rintih Naruto

Semua pun keluar karena paduan suara para binatang -?-

"eh temen-temen ayo ke _**kagak tau namanya**_ land yuk!" Ajak Naruto

"nama tempatnya apa nar?" Tanya Ino

"Kagak Tau Namanya…"

"Nar! Kamu kalo ngajak kok gak tau namanya sih! Katakan saja apa namanya?" Bentak Sakura

"Kagak Tau Namanya"

"Nar!U!TO!"

"dibilangin gak percaya Kagak Tau Namanya !"

"Naruto serius nih!"Kata Neji

"lha di bilangin!"

"Cepatlah beri tau namanya!" Kata Sasuke

"KTN"

"Apa Kepanjanganya?" Tanya Tenten

"Kagak Tau Namanya…."

Gubrak!

Plontang…!

Krik-krik….

"ya ampun deh! Jatuh di jatoh-jahohin sendiri malah ke pleset…" Kata Lee

"gitu juga gak di tolongin!" Kata Kiba

"hahahahaha!" semua pun tertawa

"kenapa?" Tanya Kiba

"kamu lucu deh kib!" Kata Tenten

"iya donk Kiba paling imut di dunia!" Kata kiba Narziz

"Narziz amet lu! Maksud aku kan posisimu bukan muka mu baka…."

Posisi kiba adalah…

Seperti posisi yoga lah! Tulang yang untuk menahan sesuatu di lehernya tersentuh lantai, kakinya di atas ter plontang pelanting DSB

* * *

Scene gaje 2:

"ole! Ole-ole! Ole! Ole!"

"WE ARE THE CAMPION!"

"POG ya ini?" Tanya Lee

"hah POG?" Tanya semua di GG (baca: **G**rup **G**aJe bukan **G**udang **G**aram)

"maksud lu apa sih neji?" Tanya Sasuke

"Perkumpulang Orang Gila…"

Gubrak!

"hmp!"

"apa?"

"Rambut gue!" teriak Neji

"ah! Maaf saya menginjak injak rambut yang cudah di diamkan dengan condisioner mu selama 1 bulan sambpai lalat pun mendarat di sana langsung geger otak saking licinya…!" Kata Lee

"loe harus bayar 100 juta bonyok!"

"hari yang aneh…." Keluh Naruto

"iya…" jawab semua GG (ingat bukan Gudang Garam!)

"yahhh waktunya kita beres-beres… males deh ah!" Kata Ino

Mereka pun beres memberes….

Dari pada kita melongo ngeliatin mereka mendingan kita liat ada apa dengan ortu-ortu 3 anak ini….

* * *

Kediaman Namikaze Uzumaki….

"kushina-chan 2 minggu ini kok enggak keliatan Naruto ya?" Tanya Minato

"enggak tau…. Cek saja kamarnya…." Jawab Kushina (ya ampun… anaknya pergi kok enggak tau ya?)

Minato pun naik ke kamar naruto yang di lantai 10 –haaaaahhh? Maksudnya 10 di bagi 5… (==')

"kushina-chan! Anak kita kabur!" teriak Minato dari kamar Naruto

Kushina pun yang tadi enak enak duduk di sofa lagi lari seperti di kejar gajah yang siap-siap mengeluarkan kotoran….. –jorok!-

"nih liat nih! Tulisanya '_papi ato mami terserah siapa engkau… naru pergi dulu ea…. Balik palingan 2 ato 3 mingguan lah… tank kiu!' _ tuh kan mah dia kabur!" Teriak Minato Histeris

BUAGH!

"MINATO-BAKA! Kalo orang kabur gak mungkin member tau berapa lama!"

"ampuuuun….."

(AN: y ampun… Naruto, Naruto… kalo pergi kok enggak pamit? Aneh…)

* * *

Kediaman Uchiha

"….." Fugaku hanya diam saja

"…." Ini lagi itachi tambah diam enggak bisa histeris ya?

"aku jadi kangen deh sama Sasu-can…" Kata Mikoto

"…hn… aku juga…." Kata Fugaku

"huaaaa! Otouta! KOM BEK! -?- (baca :Come Back!)" Kata Itachi lebay + histeris

"….." Fugaku pun sweatdrop ngeliat itachi jadi super duper lebay…

* * *

Kediaman Nara

"zzzz….."

"Shi…."

"zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…"

"Shikaku….."

"zzzzz….."

"SHIKAKU NARA!"

"YA….! Ampun mati!" teriak Shikaku kaget "kenapa Yoshino-chan?" lanjut Shikaku

"Shikamaru di mana?" Tanya Yoshino

"di pergi ke luar negri kan?" Tanya Shikaku

"Kau tau kok aku tak tahu….?" Tanya Yoshino

"ah…. Hehe… aku.. lupa mengatakanya padamu… hehee…." Jawab Shikaku gugup

"Shikaku Nara akan ku bantai kau!"

"ampun…" pekik Shikaku

* * *

**Yak!**

**Sepertinya orangtua tak jauh berbeda dari anak-anak ya…**

**Jangan lupa review!**

**:D**


	6. Chapter 5: Akamaru ilang? No taxi? NO!

Kring... Kring...

Toet toet! -?-

Gedubrak gedubrak -?-

"WOI BANGUN!"

"KYAAAA!"

"Mamiiiii!"

"He? A-akamaruuu! Dimana kauu!"

"Apaan sih kib?"

"A-akamaru hi-hilang..."

"WHAT?"

* * *

**Gomen ne. Yuki-chan sudah lama ngga update chap ini! Dapet dorongan****(baca: paksaan) untuk update crita ini -plak-**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto :3**

**This story is mine! Kalo mau mau fav lapor saya karena smua lapor ok -plak- ga usah lapor, karena****yahoo/g-mail udah tunduk ama saya -?-**

**NYALAKAN THEME MUSICNYA!**

* * *

Jak-kujuk-kujak-kujuk-kujak

tet teret tet teeeettt!

-suara gitar yang keren-

Jeng...

Jeng...

Balon ku ada lima! -GUBRAK!- Rupa-rupa warnanya! Ijo kuning pink -?- deelel, merah putih en biru -?- meletus balon ijo duar! Hatiku sangat senang -?- biar laen ngga bledos -?- tak peluk erat- erat ehhh, bledos kabeh deh -?-

"Kok bisa ngga ada?" tanya Tenten

"Ng-nggak tau... Ato jangan jangan..."

"Ketinggalan di Jakarta!" sahut Neji

"Eh, ke KTN lagi yuk..." ajak Naruto

"Gue ga mau lagi lu ajak ke tempat gaje itu pagi Nar." kata Sasuke

Ting-ting toet toet ting-ting toet toeeeeeeeett

"Ao? Papiiihh!" Naruto pun langsung mengangkat telpon dari 'Papiiihh' nya

"Acak-acak... Acak-acak... Acak-acak... Acak-acak...1 Eh naru-chan-kun gimana liburan di my countreeeyy my countreeeyy, dangdut is the music of my countreeeyy my countreeeyy oh my countreeeyy2... Indonesia?"

"Um... Bagus?" kawab Naruto

"NYIAHAHAHAHA jadi Nar, kapan nih pulangnya?" tanya sang 'Ayah'

"Ga tau deh,"

Sekiiip~sekiiip~sekiiip~sekiiip

"Hiks, nggak! Nggak akan! A-aku nggak akan..."

"Udah lah Kib... Lepaskanlah Akamaru..."

"NGGAK AKAN!"

"GUE SERIUS! LEPASIN AKAMARU!"

"W-why do you care?"

"WOI! Lu mau bunuh Akamaru? Lu kalo peluk-peluk Akamaru kaya nyekek!"

"GOMENNASAI AKAMARU!"

"Ngeong -?- Gukguruguk guk guk!"

Cekocekocekocekocek tut tuuuuutt boink boink! Plom papihhh~ muach!

"Hola? Halo? Ao? Hello? Moshi-moshi? Uwaaaa~ Fugaku-channn!"

"SA-SU-KE! Kau itu tidak sopan sekali ya! Papah akan cabut 'itu' mu!"

"H-hah? 'i-itu' ku...?"

"Iya!"

"Hiks... Gimana aku bisa hidup tanpa 'ituuuuu'?"

"SAAT KAMU PULANG SASUKE! AKAN KU CABUT 'ITU' MU!"

"Huweeee~ kalo ngga dapet uang saku gimana aku parti-partiiii! Huwaaaaa~"

GUBRAK!

Sekiiip~sekiiip~sekiiip~sekiiip

"Oke, kita udah check out. Skarang apa?" tanya Neji

"Ke kota selanjutnya..." jawab Ino

"Yang pasti kita perlu taxi..."

1 menit...

2 menit...

3 menit...

1 jam...

"MANA TAXI-NYA!"

"Gimana niiiiihh!"

"Huweee~"

Toet toeett!

"Jadi... Mau naik?" kata orang itu...

"Untuk berkali-kalinya pak... KITA PERLU TAXI! BUKAN BECAK!"  
teriak Sasuke

"Ya sudah lah..." kata pak becak itu sambil pergi

"Aku punya ide!" sahut Sakura

"Ide apa?" tanya GG serentak

"Kita naek TRAVEL!"

"Yeee... Kirain naek limo..." kata Kiba

"Nggak mungkin banget tuh..."

"Jadi... Mau ngga?"

Sekiiip~sekiiip~sekiiip~sekiiip

"WADOH! Capeeeekk!" teriak Naruto

"Sudah lah.. Ayo kita masuk saja..."

Setelah check in~

"UWOH!"

"I-ini..."

"Ini SURGA!"

"Inilah keajaiban 'Sang Pangeran Ri La'."

"He?"

"Maksudnya 'Sang Ri La'."

"Udah deeehh! Jangan pura-pura lebayyy! Ini kan cuma AC! Masa liat  
bgitu aja udah kaya orang ga pernah liat AC!" Bentak Shikamaru

"Ehehehehe... Kan cuma bercanda..." kata Naruto sambil menggaruk-  
garuk rambutnya yang tidak gatal

"Yok! Masuk ke kamar masing-masing!"

Sekiiip~sekiiip~sekiiip~sekiiip

"Oh Mi Got!" teriak Naruto

"Napa Nar?" tanya Sasuke

"KLOSETNYA ADA DUA!"

"Jangan katrok begitu dah... Biasa aja kaleee... Kaya GUE!" jawab Sasuke

"UWOOOH! ADA BATHTUB!" teriak Sasuke dengan jada yang 'tidak katrok'

"Elu sendiri juga katrok sas, masa ada bathtub gitu aja teriak-teriak gaje?"

"Betewe... Kita di mana?"

"Hello.. Sas, lu itu ga tau ya? INI ITU SURABAYA! Kota Pahlawan!"

"Kalo bgitu... SURABAYA! I LOVE YOU FOR THIS HOTEL!"

* * *

1: Lagunya Project Pop, Goyang Duyu

2: " " " , Dangdut is the Music of My Country

**Hiakakakaka! Ga lucu ya blakangnya? Nah saya selalu membuat cerita di****IPod Touch saya... Masih banyak cerita-cerita yang belum selesai di****sini... Mau tahu kenapa ngga di komputer? Karena saya jarang memegang****komputer. Kira-kira 1 minggu saya selesai kan smua ini**

**Betewe, By The Way, Review ya!**


End file.
